Wolf's stories
by engelina
Summary: A series of one-shots which are centered around my oc, wolf. Not all stories have the tmnt in it.
1. The Prank

_with thanks to my beta, who has been a great help to me.  
_

It was night. Everybody in the turtle's lair was asleep. Or maybe not everybody was sleeping. One person was still awake and silently sneaking around.

After getting the things he needed, he sneaked into the first of two rooms he was going to visit. He opened the door just far enough for him to slip trough and halted half way to the bed, because the turtle on the bed grumbled something, and moved in his sleep. After a few moments, which felt like hours to the only person awake in the room, the turtle stopped moving, his carapace turned towards the door.

_Good! Now to start what I came here for!_

He thought about his plan, and grinned. Then he started to do what he came for. After about ten minutes he was done and then he carefully made his way out of the room again.

_One done, one to go! I hope the other one works just as well as this one!_

He carefully made his way into the second room where another turtle slept, only this time in a hammock. When he neared the sleeping turtle and could almost touch him, he heard a sound outside the room. He froze, hoping it was just his imagination, or that whoever made the noise would go back to sleep. After waiting some time, which again felt like hours, and it became silent again, he could start doing what he came to do.

While he worked, he had to stop three times, because the turtle in the hammock was moving in his sleep, but all three times, he did not wake up. The Sneak finished what he was doing and noticed it had taken a little more time than with the other person. He tiptoed out of the room and carefully put away the things he had used.

Then, after making sure that he had everything he needed in his small hideout he found earlier - like something to drink, something to eat and a few blankets - he curled up in the hole in the wall and fell asleep, smiling.

Morning came and at first, things seemed normal.

Splinter was the first to rise, and after he went through his normal morning routine, he went back to his room to meditate a bit.

By that time, Leonardo was up too. He knew he would wake his brothers in about an hour that is if they were not awake by then. Leo got himself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table. After about twenty minutes he heard noises, indicating someone was awake. After a few minutes, Don came into the kitchen and went straight for the coffee maker. After getting a cup of coffee, Don sat down at the table too, and typical for him in early morning, did not say anything.

Leo wondered if this was going to be a morning where his brothers would actually get up before he would have to awake them. Then, he heard someone else wake up too. After a few minutes, Raph entered the kitchen, and from the looks of it, he was in his usual early morning mood. But, when Raph tuned to get a cup of coffee, Leo's eyes flew open.

Raph's carapace had been decorated with a lot of colored circles and squares.

Leo giggled and heard Donnie chuckle, too.

Raph turned around and asked, "What's so funny?" while glaring at both of his brothers.

Leo grinned "Bro, you better check your shell and see what you woke up with." He said, while pointing at Raph's back. At the other side of the table don was still giggling, trying really hard not to laugh out loud.

"Gives new meaning to having Renaissance names" don barely managed to say between giggling.

Raph darted out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, leaving Don and Leo in the kitchen laughing. As soon as he was in the bathroom, he used the mirror to see his back. When he saw his now colorful decorated carapace, Raph cursed loud and ran upstairs to Mike's room, yelling "that idiot has gone too far this time!"

Raph ran into Mike's bedroom, planning on showing mike what he thought of pranks like this. However, the moment he charged into the room, he almost bumped into Mike's back and when he did, Raph immediately noticed that he wasn't the only turtle with a decorated carapace And where in Raph's case his back was decorated with circles and squares, Mike's carapace was decorated with colorful flowers and butterflies.

From his small hiding place, Wolf could see all of it. He grinned. The prank had worked out well. He saw Mike realize that, like Raph, he, too, was decorated.

Wolf smirked at the reactions of his two victims. He had been thinking about decorating all four turtles, but had decided against it. As it was, Don was still angry with him for the incident in his lab the day before, and he knew he would not be able to sneak up on Leo. The oldest turtle was a light sleeper, as Wolf had found out shortly after coming to live in the lair.

Wolf looked out again, and saw that both Raph and Mike had come to the conclusion that he was missing, and that he had probably been the one to decorate them. He grinned as both of them darted into the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could see what hey were doing.

Mike had turned on the shower, and now the two were trying to clean their shells, before their sensei would see what had happened. Because the decorations were on their carapaces, they had to help each other while trying to get clean. Mike pushed on the brush he was using to clean his brother's shell as hard as he could. "Raph, it's not going away! I think he used permanent markers."

Raph cursed "that walking floor rug is going to pay for this" he balled his fists, and started thinking about ways to take revenge on Wolf.

Wolf grinned and took another bite off a cookie. He decided to leave the entertainment for what it was and closed his eyes to take a nap.

_reviews are very much appreciated by me. so, please tell me what you thing about my story. _


	2. The picnick

Wolf and the picnic

Title: The Picnic

Fandom: TMNT

Characters: Wolf (oc), random group of humans

Rating:

Summary: What at first seems a problem for Wolf ends up being a source of food.

Disclaimer: wolf is my own creation. The group of people can belong to anyone.

Notes: no ninja turtles in this story, just my oc, Wolf. In a future story, he will meet the tmnt.

Wolf looked out over the clearing in front of him from his current seat on a high tree branch. The sun was rising. He thought about the things that had happened in the past night. He had escaped the humans who were trying to catch him, something that happened regularly. Some very heavy rain had aided him in escaping them this time. He knew they worked for the lab. Wolf growled softly as he remembered that laboratory, and the painful things they did to him there. One day, he would go back, and pay them back for all they did. For now, he was very happy the way things were. Free, with no-one hurting him. All he had to do was avoid the humans.

He woke up because he heard some voices nearby. He carefully sat up and listened, for a moment fearing that the people trying to capture him had found him again. After a few moments he realized these were different humans. He jumped to another tree to get a better view of the humans approaching. Some humans walked into the clearing; one of them carrying something that looked like a big basket. He sniffed the air, smelling the food in the basket, the scents making his stomach rumble. He had not eaten since before yesterday and even while he could catch his own food, he knew that as long as any humans were near he would not be able to do so safely.

The group of humans sat down on a blanket under the tree he was hiding in, and then they started eating and talking. Wolf could do nothing other than watch, be silent, and hope they would leave soon. After a while, all except one of them stood up, taking a round bright colored object with them and starting some sort of game in the middle of the clearing. The last one was lying on the ground lazily and after a moment, Wolf heard noises indicating the human was asleep. Watching them eat had made his hunger worse, and the basket was still open where it sat under the tree. He could not only smell, but also see the food inside. Wolf's hunger was stronger then his caution and he decided to grab some food. The hybrid silently dropped from the tree and sneaked up to the basket. With a quick movement he grabbed some food and dashed back to his hiding place.

The sleeping man had not moved, and the others were still playing in the clearing. Nobody had noticed Wolf's action. He grinned, "Thanks human. Now Wolf eats too." he whispered almost soundlessly. Talking was something he had recently started learning, since no-one in the lab could either talk, or had bothered to teach him and the others. The only word he knew well was the one he used to describe himself, or mention himself. He was slowly learning more words, mostly by just listening to humans while hiding from them, or observing them.

He unpacked the food and inspected it carefully. The bread was something he was familiar with, and he knew it did not taste bad. The meat in between smelled like it was prepared in a weird human way, but he was hungry enough to not make a problem out of that. While he preferred raw food, since his escape he had started eating whatever he could grab. Beneath him one of the humans had noticed the missing food and was now shouting at the one who had been asleep. One of the others seemed to try and calm him down. After a few moments of their discussion they left. Wolf yawned and decided to go to sleep again. While he made himself comfortable in the tree, he grinned. Today had been a very good day. First escaping the lab men, and easy access to a meal too!


End file.
